


Out of Hoarsepower

by rancheel



Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal!Tom, Cold Weather, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Noelle had to be taken out of her show early due to her losing her voice, so she and Bobby decided to surprise their favorite superstar.





	Out of Hoarsepower

Noelle smiled as she took photos with some of the fans who were in out in the cold London night, standing across the street from The Pinter Theatre.

She even signed some of their playbills and thanked them for being so sweet.

And sadly that also meant there would be videos of her croaky, strained voice on the internet in no time.

She wasn’t too excited about that.

During her performance she had gone a little _too_ hard with her singing and in the middle of the biggest number of act one, her voice completely went. Nothing but raspy, hoarse words to leave her mouth and go right into her mic to the audience she was performing for.

She had barely finished the first act, probably projecting way too much for her poor aching throat to handle, and her understudy was quick to get ready to go on in her place during the interval.

So she decided she’d surprise Tom.

She was quick to go home and get changed into more comfortable and warm clothes. Hell, she even stopped to get Bobby from Emma’s place so they could both wait for him.

And that’s where she was now.

Noelle was in the middle of taking a photo with a fan when some of the men outside for security reasons waved her over so she could stand in front of the car Tom was set to be leaving in.

She just smiled and nodded after the photo before quickly signing another playbill someone was holding out.

“I’m sorry!” Noelle shouted, grimacing at the voice that came out of her throat. Most fans were shouting that it was okay as she checked for cars before walking across the street with Bobby trotting by her side to stand in front of the car while others asked why she wasn’t at her show, or why she couldn’t speak how she normally did.

Noelle made sure Bobby’s leash was looped around her wrist tightly before shoving her hands into her jacket pockets, Bobby already happily sitting and watching for Tom to come out of the theatre.

It felt like it had been a few hours until Tom finally came out conversing with Noelle could only assume was Charlie.

“Noelle?” Tom questioned suddenly, worry suddenly washing away his laugh he was emitting as he heard Bobby barking with excitement. “Hello to you too, Bobby.”

Noelle smiled and waved to both Tom and Charlie.

Tom was first to wrap her into a hug while Charlie cooed and pet Bobby.

He squeezed her into his chest gently before leaning closer to her ear.

“Shouldn’t you be at your show right now, darling?”

Noelle drew in a deep breath as she carefully slipped her hands out of her pockets to wrap around his body under his coat before she cleared her throat to the best of her ability.

“Lost my voice,” She rasped out quickly, letting out a small pained laugh as she felt Bobby tugging on his leash before they parted from the hug so Tom could cup her cheeks and look at her face properly for the first time since they parted ways when he walked her to her theatre a few blocks away.

“Noelle you’re absolutely _freezing-_ ”

Noelle was quick to let out a quiet huff before pressing her lips to Tom’s in a kiss.

It lasted for a few moments before they both heard Charlie talking to Bobby.

“See there, Bobby? Your Mummy and Daddy are _extremely_ busy sucking their faces off so I may just have to take you home with me, how do you feel about two-year olds?” Charlie questioned before letting out another series of praises before Tom pulled away to laugh and press one more kiss to Noelle’s lips before swatting at Charlie to get away from Bobby.

“He’s coming home with us, Charlie, please stop trying to steal our dog.”

Noelle gently moved to sneak the hand that didn’t have Bobby’s leash under Tom’s shirt to warm her hand further from the inside of his coat, finally gaining some feeling back in her hands. Charlie dramatically whined for a moment before standing up straight.

“Fine, fine. Bobby’s lovely though, I can’t help it,” Charlie explained before finally moving to give Tom a hug.

Noelle wanted to whine when her hands left the warmth of Tom’s coat, but put on a smile regardless, moving one of her braids back over her shoulder before she felt Bobby nudge at her shins.

“Damn right he is, he was trained by the best,” Tom said proudly, giving Charlie’s back a firm pat before they separated, Charlie snorting as he started to move to hug Noelle.

“He was trained by Noelle?”

Noelle let out another painful laugh and was sure to hug Charlie as tight as her aching muscles would allow her to.

“Tell Sam I say hi?”

“Of course. I recommend you see a doctor, you sound a bit under the weather,” Charlie said, letting out a gasp when Noelle jabbed his side with her finger before laughing at her sudden attack.

“No shit, _Sherlock_.”

“Fuck you, _Watson_ ,” Charlie sassed in reply, quickly pressing a friendly kiss to Noelle’s cheek before he smiled her way. “If you need anything, you know who to call.”

Noelle just smiled and nodded his way as thanks before he was gone in a flash, going to his own car that was waiting for him as he waved goodbye their way before waving to some of the remaining fans.

“I always forget you two were friends before we met,” Tom said softly before shaking his head, letting out a small laugh and holding out his hand.

“Do you want to go ahead and get in the car, love? I’ll hold Bobby while we get driven home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame myself for this and it's entirety. I shouldn't be allowed to look on twitter and see Mr. Bobby "Good Boy" Hiddleston sitting in front of the stage door of The Pinter Theatre waiting for Tom. I really shouldn't. Also, for everyone's amusement, the title of this on my Docs is literally "SHE WAITED WITH BOBBY (ˢʰᵉ ʷᵃᶦᵗᵉᵈ ʷᶦᵗʰ ᵇᵒᵇᵇʸ)"
> 
> Honestly, Tom doing Betrayal may just inspire me to post often so let's see what happens for the next couple of months. Also, Charlie Cox's wife is named Samantha, so if you were wondering who Noelle was referring to, it was her!
> 
> (I'm so excited for writing Noelle and Tom. I can't keep my mouth shut about how excited writing this stuff makes me, which is why my notes on these are almost as long as the story itself, it's also extremely hard to not scream about how excited I am to write a new 2015 Noelle and Tom plotline that I'm outlining. I'm trying my best to push through a small writer's block I've got with Witchcraft, hopefully that's out next in my escapades of trying to actively ignore new Betrayal content so I can finish that, please don't be shocked if I fall off the grid for a bit.)


End file.
